Curl - Reincarnation
by UnicornsAtDaClub
Summary: You were different from other girls your age. Why? Because you could remember another life - A different life. A life in which you killed yourself. A life where you were guilty for something you couldn't remember. You didn't know your name from the previous life, all you knew is that you looked the same.


**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ: s/10197371/1/Romano-x-Reader-Curl**

**Hey Turtles~! I haven't been of FF in ages and everyone was asking me to make a sequel for Curl so... here it is! I really hope you enjoy the beginning of it! I think it could be a bit of a supernatural and fairy tale sort of Fanfic now xD well, besides the fact that Lovino won't appear for like... 3 chapters, it'll be fine ^^'.**

You opened your eyes, looking up at the pink ceiling. You were different from other girls your age. Why? Because you could remember another life - A different life. A life in which you killed yourself. A life where you were guilty for something you couldn't remember. You didn't know your name from the previous life, all you knew is that you looked the same.

All your life you had lived in Manchester, England. The city was beautiful, the lights were alight on the streets, the tall buildings would be bright, the windows reflecting.

You told you parents that you remember a life other than your own, but, of course, they didn't believe you. They never believe anything you say anyway, because you're "just scum, a simple child.".

"(F/)! Come down for dinner." You heard come from down stairs. You lifted yourself from your bed, placing your feet on the lush, pearl white carpet.

"coming!" you yelled down, racing out of the room and down the stairs. Yet again, you sat on the end of the table, away from the rest of the family. Because they thought you were crazy? Yeah. Because you 'had a strange aura?' – Yes

You began to eat your potatoes, looking down at your plate the entire time. You didn't dare to look up, just knowing the dirty looks that would come your way for looking at your own family.

You sighed, placing your fork down and standing up.

"I'll be in the bathroom." You said, pushing your chair in and walking away. You climbed the stairs and went up to the bathroom. You opened the door and walked in, looking at your appearance in the mirror.

Your (H/C) hair was messy and all over the place, your (E/C) eyes were staring into themselves, they had lost their spark entirely. Your shirt was a light brown, covered in all sorts of things, and your older sisters shorts were bright yellow, stain slightly.

You hated your own appearance, you were always wearing dirty clothes, your hair was almost always messy and greasy. You looked disgusting.

You didn't really have any friends and you practically lived on the feeling that one day you will meet that mysterious Italian you dream of, he was in your previous life, and you know it. You remembered him to red-brown hair and olive eyes. He also had a mysterious thing about his hair you just could never remember, there was something about his hair though - something that always slipped your mind.

You turned towards the shower, opened the door and began to strip. You climbed into the warm water that had just begun to pour down on you. You stood there, doing absolutely nothing.

You let out a breath, looking forward. You felt a tear fall down your face. You had slipped into the memory of the person you never got to meet. His face was imprinted into your memory, you couldn't think of anyone else at that very moment. It was all all about this mysterious Italian man. If you ever met him, It would be the best thing that had ever happened to you.

You turned the water off, looking at the shower floor for a moment before climbing out and rapping a towel around yourself, picking up your clothes and drying yourself, the, slipping them on.

You walked out of the cold bathroom, taking one last look at the mirror at the other side of the room, then, closing the door behind you and tidying up your messy hair, which was covered in a pale pink towel.

"Good, your out." Your older sister said at the other end of the hall way, glaring at you and pushing you aside, walking into the bathroom. This tended to happen when you used the bathroom, or really, anything in the house.

You walked down across the hall and to your room, closing the door behind you. The small heater near the door warmed up the room nicely, making a soothing sound at the same time. You laid down on your bed and took in a breath, closing your eyes and smelling the caramel scent coming from the candle on your bedside table.

You closed your eyes, drifting off into a light sleep. A face faded into your mind. It was hit again. the mysterious Italian looking man. He had tan skin and olive green eyes. He had a look of sadness on his face, it make your chest feel tight. This man must have been important to you in your previous life. Actually - not just important, he was more like the most important thing on earth, in your previous life and this one.

The warm air began to turn cold as the heater was turned off and your blankets had fallen off. You curled up into your bed, pulling the blankets back on top of yourself. The blanket was cold, but soon would be warm as you laid there a bit longer.

**I hope it was good DX I have a feeling it wasn't as good as I thought it was... so for all you turtles who have waited either a week or a couple of months for this majestic story, well, here it is! Dished out to you on a golden rimmed serving platter in a royal maid cafe~! Now, the second chapter might not come for maybe a week or so but I'll try! It might come tomorrow... ya' never know! So i really hope you all loved reading this chappie as much as I've loved writing it~!**

.


End file.
